OS: ¿Donde esta el amor?
by Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella Swan cree vivir en un mundo donde no hay amor, ¿qué pasara cuando se encuentre con Edward un ratero del que se a enamorado con solo una mirada ¿Tendrán algún destino juntos? Inspirado en la canción ¿Where is the love?- Black eyes peas. Mal summary


**Título: donde esta el amor?**

**Autor: Camila**

**Rating: K**

**Pareja: Edward - Bella**

**Where is the love?- Black Eyed Peas**

POV Bella:

Me desperté muy tarde esta mañana ya eran las 5 am. así que tenia que correr -literalmente correr- o mi jefe me despediría y me había costado mucho trabajo conseguir este trabajo, aunque realmente creo que el señor Newton no me había despedido todavía por su hijo, el maldito de Mike, desde que había llegado a New York y lo había conocido mi vida era el mismísimo infierno, según el estaba enamorado de mi pero yo diría mas bien obsesionado con acostarse conmigo, cada vez que llegaba a trabajar y el se me cruzaba en mi camino lo único que hacia era recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada y mirarme con lujuria.

Salí de mi departamento corriendo hacia el auto eh inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberme vestido con esa falda y los tacones de 15 centímetros, unos tipos estaban justo en la salida de mi edificio, la mayoría de ellos borrachos solo uno no lo parecía, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, me miraba casi con temor, pero no era por el, era como si temiera por mi, ¿un maldito de la calle preocupado por mi?, no lo creía, mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda interrumpiendo mi carrera para llegar al auto vi por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los chicos que estaban con el se acercaba a mi, inmediatamente me tense.

-¿Vas a salir a algún lado a divertirte, preciosa?- podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro, me dio asco al sentirlo.

La mirada del chico de cabello cobrizo se aparto de la mía para mirarlo a el con ¿furia, por que estaba enojado? y con el.

-Aléjate de ella pedazo de idiota- le grito con una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

-O qué, Eddy?- le contesto con tono de burla, yo trague saliva, no quería quedar atrapada en una pelea de pandilleros.

-O te parto la cara Jackie- le contesto en el mismo tono de burla, realmente no podía salir del asombro, me estaba defendiendo y frente a sus amigos al parecer, un completo extraño en un mundo lleno de inseguridad me defendía y de sus propios amigos. El tipo con el que estaba discutiendo se río y se dio la vuelta encarándolo.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí, la quieres solo para ti, vayámonos chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros que estaban con ellos- ya encontraremos a quien violar esta mañana- ¿QUÉ? me quede pasmada mientras ellos se iban y el se acercaba a mi, demonios, si el me violaba lo perdería todo, mi trabajo, mi oportunidad de vivir mejor, mis sueños de fundar una nueva compañía, debido a que el señor Newton me despediría, sin embargo el se detuvo a unos pasos de mi y me miro curioso.

-Estas bien?, parece que te vas a desmayar- no entendía, el otro chico había sido directo con lo que el me haría ¿por que ni siquiera me había tocado?, al parecer el leyó la incertidumbre en mi rostro y contesto a mi pregunta.

-No voy a hacerte nada, no soy un violador, ellos lo son- señalo el lugar por el que se habían ido sus amigos- yo solo robo, pero no soporto que lo hagan frente a mi- extendió su mano hacia mi.

-Me llamo Edward- logre salir de el shock en el que estaba y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya.

-Y yo Bella- sonreímos los 2 era extraño la situación en la que estábamos y el había sido sincero de una forma extraña pero sincero y a pesar de que sabia que debería tenerle miedo no podía, el me inspiraba confianza.

-Y dime Bella- mi nombre en sus labios sonaba hermoso- ¿Qué haces saliendo de tu casa a estas horas sabiendo el peligro que implica hacerlo y mas hacia vestida?- señalo mi atuendo y recordé a donde me dirigía, mire mi reloj y como cenicienta lo rodé y salí corriendo alejándome de el a mi auto, cuando estaba suficientemente cerca saque mis llaves y quite el seguro, estaba subiendo a el cuando lo escuche gritar mi nombre.

-ESPERA, BELLA!- lamente dejarlo así pero debía hacerlo o perdería mi empleo, arranque el auto y me apresure a salir de hay, cuando iba por la calle alejándome de el, mire por el espejo retrovisor y lo vi correr hacia un volvo plateado, presentí lo que quería hacer y acelere, negándole la oportunidad de alcanzarme.

-O-

Ya hacia un año que había visto a Edward por primera y ultima vez, ese día el señor Newton me había ascendido gracias a que quedo impresionado por la presentación que di a sus socios, lo cual aumento las ganancias de la empresa.

Con el sueldo que obtenía ahora me había comprado una casa en lugar mas seguro de la ciudad, realmente no quería irme de ahí, todavía tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver, pero tras unas semanas el señor Newton me incito a comprarla, dijo que seguramente me gustaría, que era muy modesta, justo como a mi me gustaban y que estaba en una zona mucho mas segura que en la que yo vivía, acepte comprarla por que no soportaba el dolor de salir todos los días de mi casa y que el no estuviera ahí esperándome, tan siquiera para que le explicara el por que había salido corriendo esa mañana, pero al parecer a el no le importaba. A el no le importas me repetía todas las mañanas en que me dirija a la oficina.

Trate de olvidarle, enserio trate, pero se había metido en mis venas, incluso le di la oportunidad a Mike que el tanto deseaba, pero no logre nada, ni siquiera cuando tratamos de llegar a mas en su departamento, yo estuve a punto de decir el nombre de Edward, no podía hacer eso, no con Mike, no podía acostarme con el mientras mi mente estaba en otra parte, en otra persona.

-BELLA!- el grito de Sam que provenía de afuera de mi casa me sobresalto, Sam se había convertido en un gran amigo, solo con el podía desahogarme, solo el sabía como me sentía desde el día en que conocí a Edward, no se porque confiaba en el mas que en Angela y en Rosalie que eran mis mejores amigas- BELLA SE HACE TARDE VAS A PERDER EL AVIÓN!

-YA VOY- le grite de vuelta. Salí de mi casa corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta confiando en que Fred la cerraría, subí al auto de Sam y el arranco, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

-Estas segura de esto Bella?

-Estoy segura, tranquilo- le mentí y el con lo bien que me conocía lo supo.

-Por qué aceptaste ir si no estas segura?- esta conversación la habíamos tenido varias veces.

-Mira Sam solo me quedare por allá unos días 2 semanas máximo, no me iré a vivir a ese lugar solo voy a cerrar el trato con el señor Cullen y regreso ¿de acuerdo?- lo mire retando a que me contradijera.

-Se que solo vas unos días, pero ¿por qué tu, por qué no va Mike o algún otro empleado?- eso era algo en lo que yo también tenía duda.

-No lo se Sam, el señor Cullen pidió que fuera yo, y nadie más, dijo que no cerraría el trato con nadie mas que conmigo- no entendía eso ¿porqué conmigo y no con alguien mas?.

-Tal vez ese hombre se quiera propasar contigo, ya sabes como son los hombres de negocios de malditos.

-Si, lo se y estoy consciente de ello pero este trato es necesario la familia Cullen sería un gran negocio y es lo mejor para la empresa, incluso tal vez me gane un ascenso ¿No crees?- trataba de encontrarle el lado positivo a este viaje a Washington y a el reunirme con el señor Cullen que probablemente quería hacer algo mas conmigo que solo cerrar un negocio.

-De acuerdo- me dijo Sam mientras llegábamos al aeropuerto de New York- pero sabes que solo necesitas una llamada para tenerme en un avión montado en dirección a Washington ¿Comprendes?- le sonreí, lo quería con locura y si no fuera mi primo lo amaría seguramente.

-Si, comprendo, pero seguramente no hará falta, tanto tiempo viviendo en el lugar en donde vivía se como tratar con ese tipo de personas- reímos, ambos sabíamos que no sabía como tratar con ellos.

Sam me ayudo a cargar mis maletas aguarde algunos minutos antes de despedirme de el y subir al avión.

-O-

Camine fuera del elevador en el piso que estaba nuestra pent-house, saque la llave de mi bolso y abrí, todo estaba oscuro en el vestíbulo y la sala, pero se oían voces provenientes del pasillo, probablemente era la televisión de las niñas porque no reconocí ninguna voz.

Fui hasta su habitación, apague la TV y me asegure que estuvieran bien arropadas antes de cerrar su puerta y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Al llegar y cerrar la puerta, comencé a desvestirme para meterme en la cama y dormir junto a mi esposo que ya estaba acostado en ella, mi adonis, mi Edward.

Me dirigí al closet, saque mi pijama, me vestí y me metí en la cama.

Antes de caer rendida por el sueño recordé, nuestro reencuentro.

-Flashback-

En mi segundo día en Washington tenía que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos con la familia Cullen, al entrar a la sala de conferencias donde me había indicado Irina la secretaria del señor Cullen y voltear a verlos a ellos me quede de piedra al ver 3 pares de ojos esmeralda y unos negros, y entre ellos un cabello cobrizo con el que había soñado encontrarme durante un año, no podía sacar mi mirada de la suya, Edward, era increíble que el estuviera ahí, frente a mi.

-Hola ¿Isabella, cierto? - me dijo un hombre güero de unos 40 muy guapo y de ojos verdes extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

-Solo Bella - estreche mi mano con la suya

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Carlise Cullen y ellos son mis hijos, Alice, Edward y Emmet- señalo a sus hijos, los salude con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-El gusto es mío señor Cullen-

-Por favor llámame Carlise-

La reunión transcurrió sin contratiempos, discutimos sobre el trato y arreglamos algunos puntos, al terminar me dirigí rápidamente al elevador para salir de ahí pero al subir una mano impidió que las puertas se cerraran y Edward entro en el elevador.

-Te ibas sin despedirte otra vez Bella? - su mirada era de felicidad y tenía una sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento en su rostro.

-Lamento esa vez, yo, debía llegar a trabajar o me despedirían- baje la mirada

-No sabes lo feliz que fui al enterarme de que trabajabas con los Newton y tener la posibilidad de verte de nuevo, ahora entendía porque habían pedido que yo viniera a cerrar el trato- deje de ser lo que era por ti, tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver, pero creí que habías huido por lo que yo era así que me vine a trabajar con mi padre y a cambiar, no deje de pensar en ti todos los días, todas las horas, en cada instante, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi no abrasarte en esa oficina y decirte que te amo, que te ame desde que te vi salir de tu departamento esa mañana, dime si puede funcionar, dime si en el mundo en el que vivimos puedo haber hallado el amor.

-Claro que si, te ame y no sabes lo difícil que fue estar lejos de ti.


End file.
